The Shadowed One
The charismatic leader of the Dark Hunters was referred to as "The Shadowed One", since his real name was lost to the ages. He had a bodyguard named Sentrakh and Ancient formally. "The Shadowed One" was responsible for the start of the Toa\Dark Hunter War. During the events in BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap, he discovered Teridax's murderous actions against his Dark Hunters and battled him for supremacy. He was thrown into Voporak's aging shield, resulting in him aging over 3,000 years in mere moments. He survived this encounter and still existed in the time of the Toa Nuva, having sworn revenge on the Brotherhood and causing a war that had raged for at least 1,000 years and resulted in the mass deaths of Toa everywhere. One of the core rules of being a Dark Hunters was that a Hunter was a Hunter for life, withdrawal resulted in death... or worse. "The Shadowed One" was aware that the Piraka had resigned from the Dark Hunter organization, and sent multiple Dark Hunters in route to Voya Nui. He also enjoyed pairing foes or very different Dark Hunters together, but whether this was for character building or his personal fun is unknown. "The Shadowed One" actually intended to kill Zaktan some time ago with his eyebeam power. However, something went horribly wrong, and Zaktan was transformed into his current Protodites condition. "The Shadowed One" faced a difficult decision during the invasion of Karda Nui: to either keep all of his Dark Hunters fighting against the Brotherhood of Makuta or send half of them to go after the Mask of Life, leaving the other half vunerable to attack. "Destiny War" He has formed an alliance with the Order of Mata Nui and had blockaded Xia to prevent them from making weapons for the Brotherhood. He wanted to destroy them but Helryx ordered him not to. Then while inspecting the destroyed factories, he found a Vortixx who was hiding something in a chest. He opened the chest and found something that could make him ruler of the universe. When Ancient found him, The Shadowed One revealed that they vials inside the chest were viruses that Kojol brought to Xia but were lost. He had also killed the Vortixx hiding it and then he killed Ancient with his distintergration beams. Shadowed One then confronted Barraki Kalmah, Ehlek and Mantax in Xia's main factory. The Barraki suggested an alliance between the two factions, for which The Shadowed One demanded something in return. However, when he found out that the Barraki knew of the virus he had obtained and apparently knew how it was used, The Shadowed One eventually decided to take the alliance into consideration. at length he agreed to talk with the Barraki's leader, Pridak in Karzahni. Alternative Universe "The Kingdom" The Shadowed One was one of the survivors of Mata Nui's death in The Kingdom Alternate Universe. After they all moved to the island of Mata Nui, The Shadowed One became a part of a ruling council of the newly founded Kingdom of the Great Spirit. "Dark Mirror" In the Toa Empire Alternative Universe, the Toa Empire invaded Odina, but The Shadowed One managed to escape with the help of Toa Naho. He then went into hiding. His staff, however, is held in the Archives as a trophy. Powers and abilities "The Shadowed One"'s powers included disintegrator eye beams, madness Rhotuka spinners, and a staff that created solid, crystalline Protodermis. Trivia *"The Shadowed One" could be built as a combiner set consisting of Roodaka and Keetongu. *"The Shadowed One" was also mentioned in Dark Mirror. *"The Shadowed One" was part of the ruling council in The Kingdom. Shadowed One, The Shadowed One, The Shadowed One, The Shadowed One, The de:Der Schattige